piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1984 Los Angeles 500
1984 Los Angeles 500 is race 31 of 1984 is best known Greg Candyman's first win (it was bad when he had a near-fatal crash at the Nightdona 500, but then turned out he won the LA 500). It was not all good however as a huge crash involving 14 cars on lap 130 put Andrew Axler out of commission for four races after he flew in the air on top of Harold Axel. Greg Candyman won his first race and Alloy Wilson took 2nd with The King 3rd. Chick Hicks is fourth, Ernie Gearson fifth, sixth Murray Clutchburn, seventh Cole Speedland, eighth Don Chapcar and ninth belongs to Don Alternators. All part-timers attended including Kevin Racingtire. Andrew missed four races but did not get replaced. Race On lap 130, many racers including The King were tightly battling on the second turn. Andrew Axler was in the middle with 442 Shifty Drug car Harold Axel (Kevin Racingtire debuted in 1984 in the 35 part-time and 1989 full-time/rookie, though Chuck Armstrong won the rookie award) to his left and Bill Brady to his right. Harold and Andrew touched sending Andrew mounting on Harold before flying in what is one of the most spectacular airborne crashes. Andrew got the 4th highest air at thirteen meters above ground. As Andrew flew high and then landed hard onto the grass on his roof. Harold who was now damaged on his roof turned right and hit Bill Brady and took out Johnathan Melter, Tom Landis, James Cleanair, Ron Pitcar, Claude Scruggs, Sammy Smelter, among others, one being Floyd Mulvhill! Harold's future wife and Claude's crush Misti Motorkrass was also involved along with Ronald Oaks and Rusty Cornfuel. Andrew was taken by an ambulance immediately while Harold Axel described the moment as "This is one of my worst nightmares." Bill Brady also described the moment as "(Popeye toot) scary as hell." Transcript Andrew Goes Airborne! Spike: AXLER AND AXEL TOUCH! ANDREW MOUNTS OVER HAROLD AXEL AND I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE GOES AIRBORNE! HIGH IN THE AIR HE GOES! Pinkie: THIS IS SO HORRIFIC AND TRAUMATIZING TO EVERYBODY! AXLER LANDS ON THE GRASS ON HIS WHEELS HARD! (Bill Team Radio) Bill: OH MY GOD! HOLY (Popeye toot)! THIS IS SO SCARY! HELP THIS IS SI SCARY SEEING HIM FLY! (Harold Team Radio) Harold: I think someone flew of me just now. Harold's crew chief: Yup, copy that. Harold and Bill about Andrew Lapis: Harold Axel and Bill Brady, what are your feelings about Andrew? Harold: This is one of my worst nightmares. Bill: (Popeye toot) scary as hell. Lapis: Okay back to you Pinkie and Spike! Candyman Wins for the first time in his Career! Spike: GREG CANDYMAN! CANDYMAN! TACH O MINT IS ABOUT TO WIN FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER! HAIL TACH O MINT! TACH O MINT! TACH O MINT! TACH O MINT! Pinkie: I WOULD WANT TO BE WITH CANDYMAN RIGHT NOW! WE BOTH LOVE CANDY AND SWEETS! (Greg Team Radio) Greg: YES! YES! YEEESS! James Van Wheeler: Well done! I am so proud of you! You made us win for the first time ever! (emotional) Thank you Candyman! Thank you so much! Greg (emotional): I can't (Seal Bark) believe this! I WON! I WON! I GO TO VICTORY LANE! (Live) Spike: BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK!!!! THIS IS ALL TRUE! YOU'RE WATCHING THE LOS ANGELES 500 ON CBS SPORTS WITH GREG CANDYMAN'S FIRST VICTORY! He had a horrible crash at the Nightdona 500 but WON HIS FIRST RACE AT LA!!! BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK!!! Pinkie: BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK!!! SEAL BARKS RULE!!! BEST CENSOR SOUNDS IN THE WHOLE (Popeye toot) WORLD!!! BETTER THAN POPEYE TOOTS!!! BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK!!! Results #Greg Candyman - 200 laps #Alloy Wilson - 200 laps #The King - 200 laps #Chick Hicks - 200 laps #Ernie Gearson - 200 laps #Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps #Cole Speedland - 200 laps #Don Chapcar - 200 laps #Don Alternators - 200 laps #Bernie Simpson - 200 laps to be continued by Ruby Easy Oaks Category:1984 Piston Cup Category:Historic Races